Dulce Regalo
by xEmilionx
Summary: La academia U.A. estuvo de celebración por el cumpleaños de la querida Ochako, poseedora de la gravedad cero. Todos sus compañeros de la clase 1-A le daban sus mejores felicitaciones, exceptuando a cierto rubio explosivo en particular. A Katsuki le dio igual ese asunto sin importancia alguna, pero tras un incidente muy peculiar decidirá entregarle el mejor regalo a la cara redonda.


_Aclaración: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, es de su creador "Kohei Horikoshi". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Dulce Regalo"**_

La nieve caía en abundancia en todo Japón, y el clima frío se hacía presente en cada día con más fuerza. La Navidad se había acabado apenas hace dos días donde se daba los regalos a tus conocidos y familiares siendo lo más común en estas fechas festivas, pero en la academia U.A. todo parecía indicar que la celebración no acababa aún.

Toda la clase 1-A se reunió para acercarse a una persona muy particular, debido a que hoy era el ansiado cumpleaños de Ochako Uraraka, aunque hubo uno del grupo que no se encontraba con los demás.

Katsuki quien se mantenía en su asiento y con la cabeza bajo su pupitre, desde la mañana no podía soportar escuchar cada comentario de sus molestos y ruidosos compañeros. Su poca paciencia lo iba a hacer estallar en cualquier momento. Esas estupideces como las felicitaciones por alguien que cumple años siempre detestó oírlos, no solo cuando estuvo en su puta vida escolar, ahora tenía que soportarlo otros dos años más.

Todavía no entendía el motivo de la celebración por la cara redonda. Apenas ella mejoró un poco sus habilidades tanto en los combates físicos como el uso de su quirk en estos últimos meses, ni siquiera pudo lograr algo digno y heroico para tener esas felicitaciones honorables. Además, odio tener que sentir ese ambiente tan meloso y rosa.

—¡Pueden callarse de una maldita vez! —les gritó a todo pulmón, su paciencia colapsó.

Todos los presentes se callaron enseguida, no por la amenaza del chico explosivo, sino por la llegada reciente de Aizawa-sensei que mencionó que regresaran a sus asientos.

La expresión de Katsuki empezó a relajarse poco a poco hasta desaparecer esas pequeñas venitas que formaban en su rostro, por lo menos tendría momentos de paz de lo que dure las clases. Pero lo que no sabía era que sus verdaderos problemas apenas comenzaban.

* * *

—Bro, ya sabes que regalo darle a Uraraka —dijo un animado Kirishima, que acompañaba a su amigo rubio hasta la cafetería luego de finalizar las clases.

—¡Ah! Acaso me interesa una mierda el qué regalarle a la cara redonda —fue su respuesta amable, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Oh, vamos. Todos nosotros tenemos pensado hacerle una pequeña fiesta hoy cuando nos reunamos en los dormitorios —siguió convenciéndolo, a pesar que sabía bien de las consecuencias de alterar la tranquilidad de Katsuki.

—Y a mí que me importa —fue su respuesta decisiva—. Prefiero usar mi tiempo libre entrenando para volverme el héroe número 1.

Kirishima prefirió no continuar insistiendo, después de todo no conseguiría convencer al cabeza dura que tenía como mejor amigo, al menos lo había intentado.

A las siguientes horas fueron un verdadero tormento para Bakugo. Las constantes risas de eso bastardos no paraban nunca, oyéndose cada estupidez de forma repetida, junto con la voz molesta y chillona de la chica gravedad.

De pronto se oyó la campana en todo el instituto, a lo cual Katsuki recogió sus cosas para marcharse enseguida de ahí, pasando tranquilamente por los extensos pasillos. Lo que nunca se esperó fue ver a esa persona indeseada siguiéndole el paso como si fuera un cachorro necesitado por su dueño.

—¡Kacchan!

Se volteó con suma molestia para mirar a un nervioso Deku, quien venía acompañado de Iida, Kaminari y Mineta. No comprendió el motivo de su llamado, no obstante, supo por mera intuición que debió ser algo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué quieres maldito nerd?

En eso Izuku se puso a pensar en varios métodos para explicarle correctamente.

—Ah, pues yo... me preguntaba si...

—¡Habla claro imbécil o muérete! —exclamó Bakugo con los ojos en blanco, en serio odiaba tener que lidiar con las malditas inseguridades de ese cobarde pecoso.

—Lo que Midoriya-kun quería decirte es que si vas a asistir al cumpleaños de Uraraka-kun —respondió Iida en lugar de su compañero peliverde—. Estoy seguro que Kirishima-kun te lo habrá dicho. ¿Cierto?

Y de nuevo con esa estúpida propuesta.

—No iré a esa mierda.

Luego de dar su respuesta a esos perdedores pasó a retomar su camino de vuelta a la salida de la academia, pero...

—De seguro Bakugo tiene miedo de perder en el concurso que haremos por el mejor regalo —comentó Kaminari con voz burlesca, sudando frío cuando notó que el rubio se detuvo en el proceso.

—¿Quién tiene miedo, bastardo? —se les acercó a los cuatro con una mirada intimidante y apretando con furia sus dientes.

—Si en verdad no tienes miedo como dices, ¿por qué no aceptas el reto? —secundo Mineta, queriendo seguir el juego del engaño.

—¡Lo haré, maldita sea! —habló sin pensarlo mucho, señalándolos con el dedo índice—. Ya verán, idiotas. Mi puto regalo va a ser el más perfecto para esa cara redonda, incluso será mejor que el tuyo Deku.

Sin decir nada más, Katsuki se retiró con un desafío inesperado que cumplir y echando humos por la cabeza. Mientras tanto Kaminari y Mineta soltaban grandes carcajadas por su cometido, solo Izuku e Iida suspiraron debido a la futura catástrofe que vendrá cuando Bakugo se dé cuenta de la verdad.

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde, Katsuki, sentado en una banca de la academia, estuvo muy pensativo en descubrir el regalo ideal para aquella chica con mejillas en forma de mochi. Se tomó su tiempo sacando las siguientes respuestas: ropa, maquillaje, joyas, etc. Esas ridículas y cursis ideas se le ocurrió vagamente gracias a su niñez, puesto que su viejo le daba esa clase de obsequios a la bruja de su madre.

Pero rápidamente negó esas posibilidades, jamás en su vida le daría esos regalos costosos e inservibles a la cara redonda. ¡Jamás!

La siguiente idea que se le vino a la mente fue en comida, sabía perfectamente que ella adoraba cualquier clase de comida. Eso lo averiguó en aquel campamento. Lo malo era descubrir cuál comida podría ser su favorito.

—¡Mierda! —gritó en frustración absoluta.

 _¿Qué puta comida podría gustarle a la cara redonda?_

No tenía ni idea sobre sus gustos personales, pues era obvio que ambos no tenían cercanías como compañeros de clase, incluso no se atrevió a preguntarle al idiota de Deku para saberlo. Su orgullo siempre será más primordial ante cualquier cosa. La paciencia se le acababa en tratar de pensar por algo insignificante, pero ¿qué diablos les gustará a las mejillas de mochi?

Mejillas de mochi... Mochi... ¡Bingo!

De pronto abrió los ojos tras descubrir la respuesta que tanto buscaba. Recordó con total fastidio cuando ella apareció en el primer día, revelando su gusto por aquel pastel dulce, fue entonces que miró la hora en su celular confirmando que tenía tiempo suficiente para conseguir esos molestos ingredientes y prepararlos. Quería que ese regalo fuese el mejor, por lo cual prefirió hacerlo a mano en vez de comprarlo como lo haría esos perdedores.

* * *

La noche se hizo presente a las siguientes horas, donde toda la clase 1-A se encontraban reunidos en el comedor que estuvo decorado para dicha celebración. La fiesta había comenzado hace una hora, tiempo que los regalos ya fueron entregados a Ochako quien agradeció la gentileza de sus amigos.

Todo iba bien hasta que alguien se le acercó a Izuku.

—Mirodiya, ¿has visto a Bakugo? —preguntó Kirishima, viendo a todos lados—. No lo veo desde la tarde que se retiró del salón, y ni siquiera ha entrado a su cuarto. Me tiene preocupado que algún villano lo haya secuestrado estando solo en la noche.

Izuku estuvo a punto de responderle hasta que, de pronto, notó la presencia de su amigo de la infancia que llegaba hacia donde todos se encontraban. Caminó a pasos apresurados junto con Kirishima para darse con la sorpresa que estaba cubierto de una extraña sustancia blanca y pegajosa.

—¡Kacchan! ¿Qué te sucedió en la ropa?

—Cállate, Deku.

Katsuki pasó de largo de ambos muchachos y se acercó al grupo de chicas, en especial a Ochako que lo veía muy impresionada por su apariencia lamentable.

—Toma —extendió su mano de mala gana mostrando una bolsa.

—¿Eh? ¿Es para mí? —preguntó algo confusa, aumentando la ira del rubio.

—Solo tómalo por un demonio, cara redonda.

Ochako captando su amenazador mensaje recibió entre sus manos la bolsa.

Katsuki, sin decir nada al respecto, se marchó directo a su habitación ya que necesitaba un baño urgente luego del laborioso trabajo que hizo en esa tarde. Una sonrisa satisfactoria se le dibujó en sus labios. Mañana esperaba saber con ansias el resultado del ganador por el mejor regalo para esa cara redonda.

—¿Qué contiene la bolsa, Ochako-chan? —fue la pregunta de Tsuyu.

En eso la castaña verificó el contenido de la bolsa, sorprendiéndola.

—Son mochis —dijo ella, tomando uno y probándolo—. Y son caseros.

En la bolsa hubo gran cantidad de mochi, Ochako, sin dudarlo, decidió compartir a todos sus compañeros de clases. El sabor dulce que degustaron del pastelillo fue algo nuevo que probaron en su paladar, incluso nadie creería que el mismo Katsuki lo haya hecho.

De repente, Ochako se percató que en el interior de la bolsa se encontraba un pequeño trozo de papel, abriéndolo lo leyó, provocando una sonrisa divertida en la muchacha. Guardó el papel en su bolsillo y se reunió con sus amigos para seguir con la fiesta.

En aquel papel decía lo siguiente: Comételo todo y engorda más, cara redonda.

 **F I N**

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

¡Lo hice! Al fin pude crear mi primera historia sobre el Kacchako, en serio me resultó un poco difícil no salirme de los personajes, pero al final me siento orgulloso de cómo resulto la trama por el cumpleaños de la tierna Ochako. Incluso las ideas se me vinieron al instante tras descubrir a último minuto su cumpleaños, añadiendo de la gran casualidad de compartir la misma fecha de nacimiento que Hinata Hyuga.

Solo espero de corazón que a ustedes les haya encantado mi corta historia, pues tal vez me inspire a crear un fanfic más largo. Pero eso todavía me lo tendré pensando mucho en el próximo año, ya que me faltan algunas ideas para comenzar la trama.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
